Homestuck: Just a little Bit Different
by Scarab.Vietti
Summary: What if Rose Lalonde, had Wings and horns? What happens if a girl know by Kanaya Maryam finds out?


_**((Authors note! Based on Roleplay! Please enjoy and Review!))**_

Rose Lalonde always knew she was different.

When she was four and old enough to understand things, she knew she was different from the people around her. She had small black horns..that peeked out of her blond hair. And on her back, was small black wings. Black and feathery. She didn't know why she had them, and sometimes she asked her 'parents' but they just said nothing, as if trying to avoid the subject. So over time she stopped asking. At first they were easy to cover up. When she went to kindergarten she wore a basic jacket and a hat. It was easy, and a little uncomfortable, for her wings against the fabric, but she had to keep them covered.

Rose didn't want to know what would happen if someone had found out about them. She also knew by that time, that both of them were very sensitive to her. When she was 8, her wings had been large enough to hold her up. At this time she learned to fly around a bit with them, but only at night to risk anyone seeing them. She had flapped them quite a bit, and it took most of the night but she knew how to fly and use them. And sometimes the skill was useful other times it wasn't.

Now, Rose was in 11'th grade. It had been harder to hind them and she wore very loose clothing and jackets to keep her black wings hidden. They were still black and feathery but long and huge, and more sensitive then they had been. Her black horns had grown out longer but they were still easy to cover up with a hat, and they also grew more sensitive but she tried not to worry bout it.

Now here she was in the last class of the day, and waiting for the bell to ring for her to go home. She felt her wings twitch a bit, under her jacket and she bit on her lip softly, looking at the teacher, and she stood up as the bell rang.

There was always something odd about the Lalonde girl. Kanaya didn't know what it was, but she knew it bothered her.

The preference for hats was...possibly a little gaudy, and probably an abuse on the schools policy for head wear being allowed in class. And she always seemed to have a long, thick jacket on. It was small, and probably annoyed her more than it would others, but Kanaya still couldn't help but wonder what was going on with that girl. To say Kanaya particularly "knew" Rose would be an overstatement.

She shared a few classes with her, and knew bits about her that she had picked up over high school. She knew that she had never seen the girl take a phys ed class in "appropriate clothing", which went unchallenged by the coach . But the fact was she had never really got to know her as a person. Different social groups and all that. Kanaya's own group of friends admittedly teased her about her whole curiosity about the strange girl they shared a grade with (The phrase "girl crush" had been thrown around by the more obnoxious people she called friends).

Which, of course, made it all the more infuriating. This girl was a genuine oddity, an out and out mystery, and it seemed like she was the only person who cared. She knew that if she didn't find out today, then chances were good it would bother her over the summer break, a period entirely to long to spend obsessing other some strange girl. She also knew that going up to her and asking what the hell was with her always wearing such strange things and somehow no one else questioning it wouldn't go over well. She also knew that "accidentally" bumping into her wouldn't work.

Anyone that intent on keeping a hat on their head would take precautions to stop it from accidentally falling off. So, she could think of one way and one way only to find out what she wanted to know. It wasn't the best way, it wasn't the most dignified way. Hell, Kanaya almost felt unclean for relying on such dumb, petty tactics. But it was the only way she was going to get peace of mind. As the bell rang she saw the girl stand up suddenly, moving to mirror her. It was...simple, she supposed.

She would follow Rose. Hope she went somewhere without people around, more for Kanaya's sake than her own, somehow her plan didn't work well if there were people around to defend Rose,. And then, should she get the right opportunity...simply run up and snatch the hat off her head. It wasn't a bad plan. Well, it was a bad plan. A truly awful plan, now she thought of it. But if nothing else, it would force a conversation, which would probably end with Rose being both insulted and offended. Keep your chin up, Kanaya. Just...time to tail her.

Rose quickly grabbed her bag, which she slipped her pencil and her notebook that she had been using for the class, and she put it the notebook into the bag. She lightly shifted the jacket and then carefully, as if she didn't want to damage something she put on her backpack. Even her backpack straps could harm the large black wings that were on her back.

She felt them twitch again as she placed the bag down. Looking around a little bit, Rose left the room, and headed for the school doors. Rose Lalonde didn't live to far away from the school, so she simply walked home. It wasn't out in the middle of no where but it wasn't in the city. Rose stepped down the steps of the school, and lightly placed a hand on her hat to make sure it didn't fall off, and she looked around slightly before walking along the side walk before, heading into a alley that helped her quickly get home. It was a simply alley that showed it curve around a building, but after that it lead to her house.

All in all a simple shortcut. Rose didn't even notice the girl following her, and her wings twitched again as she walked.

Soon Rose was off, and Kanaya was following her.

She was sure to keep her distance, to keep close enough she could keep an eye on her,but far enough away she wasn't likely to be noticed. As luck would have it, her mother was going to be out today, giving her the perfect opportunity to not be missed for a few minutes, at least. Which was good, really, considering they seemed to be heading in the exact opposite direction of where she lived. Still, it wouldn't take to long. Simply walk up, steal her hat, possibly get yelled at, then she could get home with her curiosity satisfied. Soon she got her perfect chance as Rose suddenly ducked into an alleyway. Brilliant.

Immediately Kanaya sped up, darting to the corner quickly and looking around before following her. It wouldn't do to have her friends know what she was doing after all. Her eyes watched the girl walking ahead of her, thinking. Well...if she was going to do this, she may as well go for it. All of a sudden, she broke into a sprint. If she stopped behind Rose and pulled the hat back, it probably would give her time to stop her, making this whole thing for nothing.

Instead she aimed just past Rose, so she would just miss her. As she sprinted past her hand came up, grabbing out and snatching the hat from her head. She didn't make it more than a meter or so before skidding to a halt and looking back. Finally, she would see what this girl had to hide.

Rose didn't know what had happened until it was to late, when her hat was snatched off her head.

Black horns were peaking out from her blond hair. She knew that girl well not exactly knew but she had seen her around school. Not talked to her much but whatever. Once her hat was off her head, her wings immediately reacted and shifted from underneath her jacket, and the long feathers of the black wings, peaked out from underneath the grey jacket she had worn. Rose bit her lip, someone knew now. Rose bit her lip before walking up to the girl with a scared and fearful look in her eyes, not knowing that her black wings were sticking out of her jacket, ever so slightly. Why would someone want to know about her?

Okay yes it was weird for her to were hats and not get in trouble, but still! She bit her lip before clearing her throat, and glanced at the black horns on her head and then back at the girl. "May...may I have that back?"

Most normal people may have panicked.

It's not every day one ran into someone with lack horns pulling out of her hair. Not to mention, where her jacket was open, she was now noticing black feathers, which did appear to be moving. A normal person may have turned and ran, screaming something about a monster. But for Kanaya, it was fascinating. Purely and simply bizarre and intriguing.

And then came the question, snapping Kanaya out of her stupor as she realized she was staring. "Oh...of course, I'm every so sorry." Stepping forward she held the hat out, her eyes still watching over the girl's head in wonder. Even as she got closer she couldn't help but inspect them. There was no sign of a headband, or anything to suggest they were fake. Would it be okay to find out?

"I don't know if you've seen me around, but...My name is Kanaya Maryam. We share maths, literature and PE. I'm sorry for sort of ambushing you like this, but it just sort of...I'm to curious for my own good, let's say that. And it just seemed weird that you always had the hat, and the coat, even in warm weather, and I..." She was rambling, she tended to do that when she was excited or nervous. And she was getting away from the point she was trying to ask. Taking a breath, and with just a little excitement in her voice, her eyes moved back over the horns.

"Would it...be okay if I touched them? I mean, they are really...really cool."

Rose didn't like taking chances, but..might as well.

She realized she was starting and her cheeks flushed a bit. Rose took her hand back and held it into her hand. She listened to her introduction, and nodded softly. She knew whom she was she had just never really spoken to her. She bit her lip a little bit, as she kept her hat in her hand. Her house wasn't to far away from where she was now. She glanced around, seeing if anyone was around, and of course, no one was.

"If...if you want to.." She said softly glancing back up to her head that held the black horns on the blond hair. She didn't know why she had them but sometimes she enjoyed having the horns and the wings other times, she really hated them. Since she was now in High school they were sensitive but she didn't want to seem rude. Most people would have thought she was a freak so if she had a chance at someone knowing her secret and still not being afraid she was going to take that chance.

Unable to stop herself grinning she lent in, her hand slowly, gently, moving up to Rose's head. Her middle finger hesitated before reaching out, softly pressing against the point, testing the sharpness. If it was sharp, it would hardly be a problem. Kanaya spent most of her time designing and, when she had the materials, making clothes for fun.

What could a horn do that a needle hadn't already? Satisfied with that she softly ran it downwards, over the length of it She was enthralled now, taking in every aspect of the black horns. How they felt, how long they were, she even gave them the smallest, smallest press on the side to test if they moved or not. Not enough to be painful, just to see if they had any give beyond one's natural scalp movement. finally her finger pressed down a little into Rose's hair, feeling down where the horn met her head, feeling for any seems. Perhaps she was being a little rude, or over familiar. But she was enthralled now, drawn entirely in to them.

"Fascinating...how long have you been like this?"

"Ever since..I was little..." Rose managed to say.

Cases of people growing horns have been historically described, sometimes with mythical status. Researchers have not however discovered photographic evidence of the phenomenon, and here Rose was with horns growing from her head. Great. Her cheeks were a bright red from the touching but she managed to push the blush back down before well she at least hoped that Kanaya hadn't seen it. The black horns were sharp but not sharp enough to damage anything, or her finger.

If that was the case they probably would have punctured her hats long ago. They were a little long but not long enough that they couldn't be covered, and they were a rough texture mainly. Once Kanaya pressed on the side of it, Rose bit her lips softly as she let her keep her hands on her black weird horns. Once her finger pressed to her head, the base of her horn she made a small noise she covered her mouth softly.

As soon as she heard the sound her head snapped to Rose's face, hand quickly snapping away. Rose's noise had caught her by surprise, and all at once her mind went into overdrive. Had she hurt her? Were they painful? There was every possibility she had overstepped her boundaries, and caused discomfort to the strange horned girl. The thought she had hurt her sent a guilty flash through her mind.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I just, they're so...strange and unique, I didn't think, I just had to know if they were real. And...now I see they are, and they aren't just some...strange piercing, or a headband, or...I'm sorry, is the point I'm trying to make." Once more she was rambling, this time a more panicked.

"Please don't hate me" kind of rambling. She wasn't sure what Rose was - although her mind was whirring with the possibilities, Some kind of half demon? A vampire? A being of eldritch proportions brought forth to the human realm which no one could truly hope to understand? - but whatever it was, it only served to make Kanaya want to know more about the young Lalonde woman. And to have hurt her, and drive her away now, would make that rather difficult.

"No, its fine.." She started standing a little bit straighter. She had bended down a little bit, to let Kanaya feel her horns. "They are..just a little sensitive that's all, you didn't hurt me.."

She said softly and slipping her hat lightly back onto her head. She didn't want anyone to come by and see her. Glancing to her back she pulled down her grey jacket. Rose looked forward at the alley. Her home was so close. "Its fine really." She added softly making sure her hat was on her head and looked at Kanaya. What was she supposed to say now?

She hadn't really known someone who knew about her. She didn't know what she was, and she had even looked it up, although she had no luck on finding out about it. "Its really okay." She said again. She didn't want to ruin her chance at a friend. She bit her lip softly and glanced at the girl for a moment, and then her eyes looked around almost worried "I'm sorry I have to go!"

_**((Ohhh whats going to happen!))**_


End file.
